


Unfit to Be a Gundam Meister

by Nocturnal



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal/pseuds/Nocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tieria takes out his frustration on Setsuna by raping him. Tieria topping, loads of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfit to Be a Gundam Meister

"Setsuna F. Seiei. You are unfit to be a Gundam Meister."

Tieria's usual line was stressed this time around. Spoken through gritten teeth as he struggled to curtail his anger- Tieria was in an exceedingly bad mood, made worse by Setsuna's bland attitude. They were in Setsuna's personal quarters, Tieria having burst into the small room with the intent of being as clear on the subject of Setsuna's unfitness as he could. This was precisely why he hated humans, they failed to carry out the plan, lacked foresight and worst of all forced him to lose his temper.

Setsuna sat on his bed and blinked. He was in the process of removing his pilot suit, the blue fabric peeling off to reveal toned muscles under the tanned skin of his chest and Tieria's grand entrance caused him to pause.

"If you insist on acting like this I will have you removed from the team."

Setsuna shrugged very slightly and carried on removing the suit. Maybe if he ignored the purple haired nuisance it would simply go away. Tieria narrowed his eyes and curled his hands into fists, a crimson flash behind his glasses.  
"Did you hear me?"

"Do as you please."

Tieria smiled at this. In his flight suit, hair partially covering his features, a dangerous glint in the way he faced Setsuna, he looked like a whole different creature. Instead of pristine and borderline girlish a certain aura of slyness replaced his usual look of perpetual discontent. Which is not to say that Tieria was not enraged but something about Setsuna's spare words caused him to snap.  
"Oh really? Are you sure you want that?"

Setsuna blinked again. Tieria was acting considerably different and he wondered just what was going on- and then he was too surprised to reflect any further as Tieria nimbly pushed him on his back and effectively pinned him down. Setsuna tried to push him off, still too caught off guard to know just how to react, but Tieria easily secured both of his hands above his head.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Setsuna squirmed for control but Tieria's body was unexpectedly heavy and strong enough to virtually immobilize him. He could feel Tieria's grip digging into his wrists- a single hand was enough to arrest resistance- and as he looked up at Tieria's smiling face now placed above his, Setsuna wondered whether he was dealing with a human person.

"Why, I'm just doing what as you told me. Doing as I very well please."

The grip grew tighter and Setsuna winced.

"Surprised, Mister I am a Gundam? Guess you took me for a little girl. Huge mistake. But you'll learn that soon enough."

Setsuna fought to roll out of this deadlock but it was impossible. Tieria's lithe frame was oddly powerful and the note of vicious contempt in his voice was a further proof that he might very well have underestimated Tieria.

"Do you want to know why I was designed to look like this?"

Tieria's tone was almost conversational now. Yet his smile was still edging toward cruelty. This was a side of him that he was programmed to keep under control at all times but Setsuna's foolish apathy had driven him to toss care to the wind. Besides, Setsuna was remarkably tempting now that he had him lying beneath him. Tieria took insane pleasure in seeing realization sink into Setsuna's large brown eyes now slightly frightened.

Setsuna did not reply. He could feel Tieria grinding unto him, growing hard in the process. It was unlike anything Setsuna had expected from Tieria and against his best intentions he found himself gasping.

"It was so that people would think me weak and harmless. Very intelligent, don't you think?"

Setsuna swallowed hard and tried to squirm away but it was useless.

"I advise you to stop doing that. It will only make things worse."

Tieria dropped the smile. He had wanted to beat Setsuna into a senseless pulp but he couldn't deny that other urges were asserting their priority, so to speak. Without a word he easily undid the rest of Setsuna's suit. Setsuna knew that this was his chance to kick but to his dismay he realized that his legs were too numb to properly respond. Before he had processed this Tieria had stripped himself and resumed his former position.

Setsuna ceased to struggle. Any question about Tieria's gender identity was dispelled now. He could feel the full length of Tieria's erection pressing against him with fierce warmth. It made him dizzy and light headed as if the oxygen was thinned out.

Setsuna was set on not letting it affect him and he braced himself not to scream but when Tieria did the unthinkable and actually shoved himself inside of him in one hard thrust without any preparation, he did yell. The pain was a red flare, as red as Tieria's shiny eyes that glimmered in a fog above him, the pain was everywhere, spreading through his entire body.

"Still think I'm a little girl?"

Setsuna blinked his tears away as he fought to draw his breath in the airless chamber. He did not want to cry but his eyes watered of their own accord, falling down his cheeks and stinging his parched tongue with salt. Tieria was somewhat surprised at the delight he took in Setsuna's naked torment. Sadism was not part of the program but right now Tieria could not possibly care. Setsuna felt unbearably tight and the blinding surge of wrath that had finally toppled over his control receded a bit to give rise to lust- dirty, human, and all consuming.

"I made you a question."

Tieria twisted one of Setsuna's nipples for emphasis. The nub of flesh felt very exposed and vulnerable, very much like Setsuna himself. Tieria had never taken into account how attractive this flawed Meister truly was- sweat sprouted in small beads on his forehead and his eyes were very wide, very afraid and very beautiful.

"No-no."

Setsuna managed to stammer and Tieria granted him one of his familiar huffs that expressed disdain even as it betrayed desire.

"Good."

Twisting the nipple harder now. Setsuna let out a small yelp and fought to gain some leverage to escape from the insane pain that tore at him from the inside but his arms were still firmly clasped and then Tieria withdrew only to thrust again. Setsuna cried out in renewed agony and his field of vision exploded in an explosion of red dots. He bit his lower lip as Tieria picked up his pace and kept on biting as the pain flared and raged, blood gushing into his mouth in a sickening wave of copper flavored agony.

Tieria lapped at the blood, running his tongue along Setsuna's lip and then laying a light kiss that grew hungry as he felt Setsuna shudder and sigh.

Tieria shifted his weight slightly as he deepened the kiss as he kept pounding. Setsuna gasped in amazement as a stab of pleasure pierced through the chaotic confusion of pain.

"Oh? Could it be that you like this?"

Setsuna shook his head feebly, sending his now sweat soaked hair in a sweep across his brow. Tieria hit the same spot and Setsuna buckled his hips against his best intentions, something inside of him was tingling with awkward intensity. Tieria watched with near fascination as Setsuna's stoical pants turned from stoical near silence to choked moans. A budding erection pressed against Tieria's stomach and already it glistened with a sleek cover of oozing white liquid.

"Again, I asked you a question."

Tieria missed the precise spot on purpose and bit into Setsuna's shoulder with enough force to bring him to his senses.

"Like hell I do."

Tieria smiled at the clear disappointment in Setsuna's face. He stopped moving altogether and took the previously injured nipple into his mouth. He lathered it and sucked at it slightly, just enough to make it hard and then moved to the next nipple, adding the edge of his teeth to the pressure of his tongue. Setsuna closed his eyes and tried to keep his moaning to a minimum. It was humiliating to respond like this to the purple nuisance but he could not help the budding fire that ignited his senses and that replaced reason with disorientating pleasure. And all along Tieria remained deeply sheathed inside of him, toying with that particular spot that Setsuna craved him to hit.

"Liar."

As if reading his mind, Tieria shifted and pierced Setsuna just as he yearned to be pierced. A frayed moan made Tieria smile again. Tieria wanted more than just vent the nearly sizzling lust that threatened to conquer him, he was here to deliver punishment first and foremost.

"Tell you what. I will be nice to you if you admit that you're unfit to be a Gundam meister."

Setsuna gained some of his bearings, this was something that he was loath to admit, at any rate it was not true and- and Tieria pulled out and then struck once more with keen precision and Setsuna knew that he was utterly lost.

Tieria sensed this and immediately changed his aim, causing Setsuna to nearly growl in disappointment. He felt close to bursting, a soaring need for orgasm drawing a blank on all former resolutions. Setsuna tried to bring to mind his pride but Tieria deftly stroked his erection with deliberately taunting fingers that swept all thought away.

"Say it."

Tieria enjoyed the inner conflict that his teammate (if you could consider him that, that is) went through- the way he creased his brow and hissed slightly as he took a deep breath that still sounded too hollow and void of air, his heaving chest beneath him, all muscles standing in perfectly outlined in a sheen of sweat beneath warm skin.

"I-"

Setsuna bit his already wounded lip again in attempt to keep himself from falling into the purple horror's (''nuisance'' was too mild a term) sick game of submission. His will to resist seemed to flow from him along with his ragged breath.

"Use your code name."

Setsuna could hear a dark menace in Tieria's calm command. He swallowed hard and wished that Tieria would just move and get it over with before complete humiliation could be avoided. He wanted the pain back, it was better, better than this panicky need to be brought to orgasm.

Tieria was no fazed at Setsuna's silence. Very quietly he proceeded to slowly fuck him, avoiding the spot with almost delicate accuracy. Setsuna cursed him and cursed him some more.

"I- Setsuna F. Seiei-"

His voice broke as Tieria expertly picked up his pacing and hit the right place. Setsuna fought for breath, no longer caring about anything other than the building tension that coiled at his groin.

"-am unfit to-"

Tieria gave out a slight sigh as his own control slipped and he thrust away, slamming into Setsuna over and over again.

"-be a Gun-Gundam meister!"

Setsuna's words were fuel to Tieria's impending climax and he came with a loud gasp, the maddening friction finding an outlet in a spray of semen and Setsuna found his release as well. A confusing whirl of pleasure took them over and for a while they could only pant, Tieria's slimy body collapsed unto Setsuna.

Slowly, Tieria removed himself from Setsuna. His voice as somewhat shaky but his euphoria was absolute as he turned to the still orgasm-shocked Setsuna and said:

"Yes. Setsuna F. Seiei, you are unfit to be a Gundam Meister."


End file.
